Will
by Midnight7
Summary: An explanation for Heero's actions in ep. 49...2+1...please read and review, it's one of my first gw fics and I need feedback :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing :(   
  
  
  
Will  
  
"Hey, Heero? Ever wonder what's going to happen when the war ends?" Duo asked, lazily stretching.   
"Ends?" Heero gazed at his best friend. Sometimes Duo really did ask the strangest questions.  
"Yeah, ends. You know, when there's peace and all." Duo rolled over on his side.  
Heero chewed on that thought a moment. "Peace," he repeated. Then he stated as if to end any argument, "We're soldiers   
Duo. I'm not supposed to live to see the end of the war. I fight for peace. I don't live in it." He closed his eyes, meaning   
the conversation was at an end.  
Duo, as usual, stubbornly continued to talk. "The fight will be over one day, though. I mean, it's got to. I fight so that   
no one else will. I fight for peace, just as much as you do. And I dream of living in peace, too. Real peace." Duo's eyes were blazing   
with a seriousness not seen often.  
Heero cracked an eyelid open. "Why?" he asked, curious.  
"Why?" Duo stared down at the other boy. He threw up his hands in a helpless gesture and rolled back onto his back.   
"Why." He pondered a bit.  
Then he smiled. "Because, Heero, I have hope that this fight we fight is not hopeless. And then afterwards, we'll be able to l  
ead normal lives, in peace. It's a dream, Heero. A dream of survival."  
"Normal…survival." The words ran through Heero's head, but he decided not to say anything. He did not forget the words though.   
Even if the dream did seem to be rather elusive.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
A few months later…  
  
"There's still a piece of the Libra left!" They looked in horror at the piece of the fallen spaceship that was rapidly   
plummeting into Earth's atmosphere, capable of rendering the Earth inhabitable.  
"Wait! Look! There's 01!"  
Duo snapped to attention on his monitor. On Earth, Relena echoed his thoughts. "Heero," she said.   
"There's still hope!"  
Heero eyed the falling spaceship, trying his utmost to focus and concentrate on taking aim. Agonizing pain wrenched through   
his body, as the electrical systems in Wing Zero began to fail, as the atmosphere took it's toll on the beloved mobile suit. Wing was   
burning up, and the spaceship was still falling, and he was most likely about to die.   
He tightened his hold on the control panel, desperately trying to aim the massive sabre gun. "I…" the word was pitched out of   
him.   
"I…" Rapidly, his life began to flash before his eyes. Odin giving him the only bit of advice he had ever taken to heart, Odin dying,   
his first kill when he was 6, Dr. J finding him, the Training, the endless years of Training, the horrible mission gone wrong, the innocent   
girl dead, a marker for the hundreds of innocents he had killed, his self destruction, meeting the other pilots, destroying countless oz bases,   
fighting, always fighting.   
Suddenly, the memory of the conversation with Duo crossed his mind. And for the first time, Heero Yuy felt calm.   
"I will survive!" he screamed as he locked onto the target, and deployed the beam sabre, even as his suit continued to burn in   
the atmosphere.   
The ensuing explosion echoed in the deep silence of space.   
Duo and the others watched tensely for any sign of life.   
And then…  
"He made it!" Duo didn't even realize that the smile he wore was a genuine smile, not just the maniacal grin he usually had.  
Heero's face flickered onto his monitor. He looked tired, a bit beat up, weary, but there was something new in his eyes.   
No longer the dead resignation of a haunted soldier…but could it be? The first glimmerings of hope.  
"Duo," Heero said.   
Duo snapped to attention, he had almost lost himself in drinking in the sight of Heero's face.  
"Normal lives?"  
"Yes…" Duo breathed. "You…I mean, We…can learn." He grinned his trademark grin, full of mischief and happiness.   
Heero's face softened, and a hint of the boy who had never been allowed to exist came through. He smiled.   
All around them, both in space and on Earth, billions of humans were celebrating the end of the war wildly. But for two young men,   
peace came as the start of a half remembered dream.   
  
  
The End  
  
So, what did you think? Please review and let me know! Thanks in advance :) 


End file.
